cures back in time
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: the equestria pretty cure somehow went back in time and meets their 10 year old selves, will Ako and Kotocha get their friends home or are the cures stuck in the past forever


Disclaimer: i don't own pretty cure I only own my ocs

Character: present: normal: Kaylyn, Chili, Cilan, Serena, Dewdrop, Martha, Cress, Roxie, Aurora, Malerie, Miuriah, Sarah, Maria, Hannah, Dream, Chili (y), Pepper, Rathi, Cress (y), Cilan (y), Crystal, Midori, Inori, Setsuna, Mitama, Tsubomi, Chloe, Lily, Avinia, Hibiki, Kanade, Burgundy, Ako, Lucky, Sky, Pansy, Lucy, Cheral, Izzabelle, Iris, Rachel, Claira, Lauren, Leia, Megumi, Celena, Tiggy, Cammantha, Haruka, Minami, Kiara, Towa, Mirai, Riko, Kotocha, Saki, Mai, Pan, Natalie, Lilly, Selena, Ira, Georgia, Gemstone, Amanda, Ceryphi, Flora, Ocean, Ashlyn, Ayumi, Mina

Pretty cure: Glitter Trio, Glitter Basic, Glitter Insect, Glitter Bolt, Glitter Quake, Glitter Jet, Glitter Freeze, Glitter Wave, Glitter Toxic, Cure Bright, Cure Windy, Cure Symphony, Cure Friendship, Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua, Milky Rose, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, Cure Passion, Cure Harmony, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat, Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, Cure Beauty, Shocking Miracle, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, Cure Ace, Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey, Cure Fortune, Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Faith, Sparking Star, Soothing Harmony, Cure Light, Cure Wish, Cure Ruby, Cure Garnet, Cure Topaz, Cure Emerald, Cure Sapphire, Cure Amethyst, Cure Echo, Cure Feeling

Past: Normal: Young Kaylyn, Young Chili, Young Cilan, Young Serena, Young Dewdrop, Young Martha, Young Cress, Young Roxie, Young Aurora, Young Malerie, Young Miuriah, Young Sarah, Young Maria, Young Hannah, Young Dream, Young Chili (y), Young Pepper, Young Rathi, Young Cress (y), Young Cilan (y), Young Crystal, Young Midori, Young Inori, Young Setsuna, Young Mitama, Young Tsubomi, Young Chloe, Young Lily, Young Avinia, Young Hibiki, Young Kanade, Young Burgundy, Young Lucky, Young Sky, Young Pansy, Young Lute, Young Cheval, Young Izzabelle, Young Iris, Young Rachel, Young Claira, Young Lauren, Young Leia, Young Megumi, Young Celena, Baby Tiggy, Young Cammantha, Young Haruka, Young Minami, Young Kiara, Young Towa, Young Mirai, Yong Riko, Young Saki, Young Mai, Baby Pan, Young Natalie, Young Lilly, Young Selena, Young Ira, Young Georgia, Young Gemstone, Young Amanda, Young Ceryphi, Young Flora, Young Ocean, Young Ashlyn, Young Ayumi, Young Mina

Pretty cure: Young Glitter Trio, Young Glitter Basic, Young Glitter Insect, Young Glitter Bolt, Young Glitter Quake, Young Glitter Jet, Young Glitter Freeze, Young Glitter Wave, Young Glitter Toxic, Young Cure Bright, Young Cure Windy, Young Cure Symphony, Young Cure Friendship, Young Cure Dream, Young Cure Rouge, Young Cure Lemonade, Young Cure Mint, Young Cure Aqua, Young Milky Rose, Young Cure Peach, Young Cure Berry, Young Cure Pine, Young Cure Passion, Young Cure Harmony, Young Cure Blossom, Young Cure Marine, Young Cure Sunshine, Young Cure Moonlight, Young Cure Melody, Young Cure Rhythm, Young Cure Beat, Young Cure Happy, Young Cure Sunny, Young Cure Peace, Young Cure March, Young Cure Beauty, Young Shocking Miracle,Young Cure Heart, Young Cure Diamond, Young Cure Rosetta, Young Cure Sword, Young Cure Ace, Young Cure Lovely, Young Cure Princess, Young Cure Honey, Young Cure Fortune, Young Cure Flora, Young Cure Mermaid, Young Cure Twinkle, Young Cure Scarlet, Young Cure Miracle, Young Cure Magical, Young Cure Black, Young Cure White, Young Shiny Luminous, Young Cure Faith, Young Sparking Star, Young Soothing Harmony, Young Cure Light, Young Cure Wish, Young Cure Ruby, Young Cure Garnet, Young Cure Topaz, Young Cure Emerald, Young Cure Sapphire, Young Cure Amethyst, Young Cure Echo, Young Cure Feeling

* * *

Chapter 1 blast to the past

Saki: uhhh where am I (looks around) wait this looks like where I lived when I was 10

?: who are you

Saki turns around seeing a younger version of herself

Saki: wait did I teleport to the past? Oh btw my name is Saki Furgisama

Young Saki: what do you mean past and Saki Furgisama is also my name

Saki: well you see I'm from the future

Then young saki hears her mom calling her

Young Saki: coming

Saki notices she doesn't have Mepple

Saki: huh where did Mepple go and where's everyone else

* * *

Over with Miuriah

?: um are you ok and who are you

Miuriah: I'm Miuriah Striaton and why do you look like my 10 year old self

Young Miuriah: wait that's also my name, I'm guessing you're my future self

Flappy: Miuriah what are you doing in that tree lappi

Young Miuriah: you know her Flappy

Flappy: yes I do but I don't know you lappi

Young Miuriah: I'm also Miuriah

Miuriah: well you see Flappy she's my younger self

Flappy: oh that makes sense why she knows me and why she looks like you lappi

* * *

Over with Dream and Pepper

Dream: where are we

Pepper: this looks like our family's gym

Coco: things look different coco

Coco and Soar changed into their human forms and the four of them noticed younger versions of Dream and Pepper in front of them

Young Dream: awwwww where did the birdie and squirrel go

Young Pepper: they were so cute

Soar: I guess that they liked us in our fairy forms it seems Coco

Coco: I guess we should change back then

Dream: please don't

Young Dream: who are you 4

Dream: I'm Dream, And this is Pepper, Coco, and Soar

Young Dream: I'm Dream and this is my cousin Pepper

Young Pepper: hi future selves, Coco, and Soar

* * *

Over with Crystal

Crystal: I'm back in Hoshido

Crystal notices a past version of her father coming at her, sword first, she pulls out her father's sword that he gave to her

Past Crystal's father: where did you get that sword

Crystal: it was a gift from my father before he passed away

The past version of her father put his sword down after seeing his daughter running at him, at the same time noticing the similarities between the two

Crystal: she looks a lot like me

Young Crystal: and you look like me

* * *

Over with Tsubomi

Tsubomi: where am I

Tsubomi hears a little girl crying she looks around and sees a younger version of herself crying

Tsubomi: what should I do Pollun

Pollun: maybe transform, a hero of some sort would work

Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom

Cure Blossom: a lone flower blooming on the earth, Cure Blossom

Young Tsubomi: who are you

Cure Blossom: I'm Cure Blossom, a pretty cure

Young Tsubomi: pretty cure as in the pretty cure, defenders of Japan

Cure Blossom: yep

* * *

Over with Hibiki

Hibiki hears a piano and hears a girl having struggles

Young Hibiki: why can't I get this song right

Hibiki: want me to help you

Young Hibiki: sure

Both girls started playing it together

Hibiki: now do you get it

Young Hibiki: yeah thanks, wait you look a lot like me

Hibiki: I'm basically your future self

Hummy: Hibiki you did a nyice job

Young Hibiki: wait that cat can talk

Hummy: I always could talk

* * *

Over with Lucky

Lucky: wait I'm back in Opelucid City and in… my…. gym

?: who are you and what are you doing in daddy's gym

Lucky turns in there and notices a young version of herself

Lucky: I'm Lucky Hoshizora aka Cure Happy

Young Lucky: Cure Happy you mean Glitter lucky

Lucky: well sorta

Lucky transforms into Cure Happy

Cure Happy: a fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart, I'm Cure Happy

Young Lucky: you weren't kidding you look different from Glitter Lucky

Candy: of course she does

Cure Happy and Young Lucky: CANDY

* * *

Over with Cure Heart

Cure Heart: where am I (looks at the sign) welcome to Striaton City

Iris turns back to normal

Iris: I'm back home

Kepri: what are we doing back here

?: daddy where are we going

Past Iris' dad: Iris I told you we're going to check what that explosion was

Young Iris: makes sense

Iris notices the younger version of her running at her

Young Iris: woah you look a lot like me

* * *

Over with Megumi

Megumi: ow my head where am I (looks around) wait this is my dad and uncles' gym

Young Megumi: awwwwwww what a cute little fairy

Ribbon: Megumi let go of me

Megumi: uh you're squishing Ribbon

Young Megumi: oh sorry Ribbon

* * *

Over with Haruka

Bully 1: there's no such thing as becoming a princess growing up

Young Haruka: there is too

Haruka notices the fight going on and gets flash backs and then protects her younger self

Haruka: leave her alone

Bully 2: what are you going to do (notices her pulling out her princess perfume) what is that perfume going to do

Haruka: Pretty cure princess engage

Haruka transforms into Cure Flora

Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers, Cure Flora

Bully 1: never mind we're wrong

Both bullies ran away and Haruka turns back to normal

Young Haruka: thank you

* * *

Over with Mirai

Young Mirai: Moforun I think we're lost

Mirai: you ok

Young Mirai: I'm lost

Mirai: how about I fly you home

Young Mirai: you can fly

Mirai: yep (makes broom appear) hop on

Young Mirai hops on

Mirai: cure up rapapa broom up

Mirai flies her younger self home

* * *

Over with Kaylyn

Kaylyn: where am I (looks around) wait this was my daycare

Young Kaylyn: Nat stop tossing sand at me

Young Nat: why not

Young Kaylyn: I don't like it

Young Emily: you silly goofs

Kaylyn: you 3 remind me of my childhood, Nat always tossed sand at me, Emily always called me and Nat a silly goof

Young Kaylyn: really

Kaylyn: yes really

* * *

Over with Gemstone

Gemstone: what am I doing in ponyville

Gemstone falls over after not being on hooves in awhile

Gemstone: great hooves I'm a pony again

Gemstone walks around ponyville and doesn't recognize anyone until she saw her younger self

Young Gemstone: coming threw

Gemstone notices the filly teleport away

Gemstone: do I remember how to use magic, probably not

* * *

 _ **Me: so the idea of this story came to my head and decided to do this, this is my first story with dialogue like this, btw the story will focus on the equestria cures there's a list on my profile**_


End file.
